Uncertanty
by crimsionshadou
Summary: this is my very first fic, please review. Abandoned.


This is my first Sonic fic so don't swe me if it's bad. The italic in the beginning of the story is what's being typed in the computer.

Disclamer: I don't own any Sega characters. All I own is Sondra, Dillan, and the girl in the beginning of the story, nothing else.

Uncertanty

By:CrimsionShadow

Prologue

You all have heard about Sonic the hedgehog, and of course you all know that he isn't real. That's what I also thought, boy was I wrong. It begain one rainy afternoon as I was writing the finishing touches to my fan fic. The minutes flew by as I desperately tried to think of an ending. Although no one really looked at my fan fics anyways, I knew that if I was to become a writer I would have to meet the deadlines I put up. I know what your thinking why not just put up a stupid ending and be done with it, well to be honest I did that once and that's one of the reasons no one reads my fan fics anymore cause it turned into a habit and it was a while before I finally stopped. _'Tails not wanting this to go any further piped up " Sonic stop." "What is it Tails?" Sonic asked. "…Sonic fighting with Knuckles won't stop Eggmans latest scheme." "Tails is right Sonic." Sonic looked at Amy's scared face then at Knuckles. "Yeh your right." Suddenly a huge portal apeared behind Sonic…'_ All of a sudden I heard a noise. "Dillan what have I told you about sneaking into my room!" I yelled. My little brother always loves to sneak into my room, hide, then scare me at the worst posible moment. Last time he scared me I accidentally deleted the story that I am working on right now. I always keep an extra just in case that happens but I had finally finished it and haven't saved it when it was deleted. I was furious. I heard the noise again only this time I knew where it was coming from. I looked at my closet, then said "Dillan I know where you are hiding." Silence filled the room. 'It's quiet, too quiet.' I thought. Then I thought ' what if something happened to him.' I quickly walked to the closet and opened the door…

Chapter 1

"What's that?" Amy asked looking at the portal behind Sonic. "What's wha…?" Sonic said as he turned around to see what Amy was looking at. Startled he looked at Tails, he was staring at it too, looking as startled as he was. "What's that coming out?" Knuckles said. Sonic looked back to see what Knuckles saw. Coming out of the portal was what looked like a young female fox. As soon as she was out, the portal vanished. Tails begain to walk towards the young vixen until Sonic told him otherwise. "Uhh." They all Looked at the young vixen. "Where am I?" She said. "You're on Eggmans ship." Tails immediately said. Everyone looked at Tails. "huh?" She asked while looking up at them. "Who are you?" Confused at what she was seeing. "I was about to ask you the same question." Sonic said. "The name's Sondra." She said. "And you are?" "I'm Sonic and these are my friends Tails, and Amy." He said deliberately skipping Knuckles. "What about him?" She said pointing at Knuckles. "My name's Knuckles." He said while slamming his fist on his chest. She tried to get up but fell back on the ground. Tails was the first to her side. "You okay?" Tails asked while helping her up. "I'm fine." She lied. She knew that they wouldn't understand what was happening to her. "Tails, take Amy and get out of here. Come on Knuckles lets go stop Dr.Eggman" Sonic said. "What about me?" Sondra asked, too late Sonic and Knuckles were running to where Eggman was and Tails and Amy were already off the ship. 'I guess I'll have to find a way off this ship myself.' She thought. Suddenly she heard a scream. "Shadow?" She said. Suddenly surprised at what she said. ' I don't know anyone by that name. Or maybe I lost some of my memory in the battle, I don't even remember how I got here…' She was deep in thought, not knowing she was heading to where the scream originated. In the heart of Eggmans ship.

Yay!! My very first sonic fic. I'm curently suffering from writer's block so please give me some ideas for the next chapter. Or review. 


End file.
